


Tell Me I Can Save You

by achilleanoutlaw



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleanoutlaw/pseuds/achilleanoutlaw
Summary: "The Captain has called for you."Max nearly jumps. It's been silent for hours. Most people have gone to sleep, or if they haven't, they're at least not causing ruckus. He sits at his table, reading. He'd been so engrossed in this book, a new one, that he hadn't even realized how much time had passed. He glanced at the clock. What could Castor want at this hour? Not that Max doesn't want to see him..."What does the Captain need?"There's a beat of silence, and then ADA repeats, "The Captain has called for you." but this time there's something in her voice. Urgency.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Tell Me I Can Save You

"The Captain has called for you."

Max nearly jumps. It's been silent for hours. Most people have gone to sleep, or if they haven't, they're at least not causing ruckus. He sits at his table, reading. He'd been so engrossed in this book, a new one, that he hadn't even realized how much time had passed. He glanced at the clock. What could Castor want at this hour? Not that Max doesn't want to see him...

"What does the Captain need?"

There's a beat of silence, and then ADA repeats, "The Captain has called for you." but this time there's something in her voice. Urgency. 

Max stands quickly and leaves his room. In front of the Captain's door he pauses, and then knocks. Whatever has been building between them - this banter that has become flirting over time, the moments of staggering sobriety when Castor makes it clear he's holding himself back - he wonders if it's coming to a head here. 

There's no response to his knock, so he knocks again, and calls, "Captain?"

From inside, he hears movement, and then a whimper of what must be pain. Max opens the door without thought and rushes in. Castor's in bed, writhing. The sheets have been pooled to his feet. Hair sticks to his forehead, damp with sweat. He strains against invisible bonds for a moment. A nightmare. Max had seen him have one before, but he'd woken himself before the Vicar could step in. It's clear now that's not going to be able to escape alone again.

And then to his amazement, Castor cries out, "No!" It's a plea, followed by a desperate, "Max!"

He sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out. Both hands cup Castor's face. The man goes rigid, clearly not knowing how to interpret this touch. 

"Captain, wake up." Max calls. His tongue darts out over his bottom lip before he tries again, "Castor. Castor, wake up. You're safe."

It takes a bit of coaxing, and raising his voice, before Castor's eyes fly open. The near inhuman blue of his irises seem to glow in the dark now. His chest heaves. For a moment, he gapes at Max almost as if he doesn't recognizing him, before his face scrunches. The sobs are not sweet or gentle - they're wretched, heavy cries that come from his chest. Max's chest tights. He tries to wipe tears away with his thumbs, but they're quickly replaced by more.

"What if I can't save them, Max?" Castor asks. He takes a shuddering breath before pressing on, "What if- What if I can't save you?"

Without much thought, Max slips an arm around his back and pulls him up so he's crushed into his chest. His other arm wraps around his shoulders tight. Castor's fingers bite into his back while he pressed his face against the column of Max's throat. It hurt a bit, but he wouldn't dare say a thing, not when he's continuing to sob as if Max was laying dead on the floor. He didn't doubt that that had been what his dreams had shown him.

"You will." Max tells him with all the determination he can muster, "You will."

How long Castor cries, he's not entirely sure, but he stops just short of making himself ill. Max was half worried he'd have to go get Ellie before finally the cries quiet and Castor slumps in his hold. Shifting, he lowers him back to the bed. Fingers grasp as his sleeves, but he gently eases away.

"I'm staying." He promises in response to the unasked question.

It only takes him a moment to shed enough clothes to be comfortable and climb back into the bed. This time he lays on his side and pulls Castor to him. The man's face returns to its hiding spot in his neck. He clings tight to him. Max does the same. There's nothing left to be said. What can he offer that will soothe his pain, really? So he just holds him, hopes he can feel the desire to protect him through their skin, hopes he can hear the admiration and affection in his heartbeat. Castor relaxes, becomes boneless. Crying as hard as he had has tired him out, and no doubt the emotional labor had as well. It doesn't take long before he's fallen asleep again. This time, Max hopes there will be no more nightmares. The man in his arms is young. He's not from Halycon. He's learning, but there's so much he still doesn't understand about the world he's trying to save. Yet it's all on his shoulders - the lives of the colonists and the lives floating on the Hope. 

Max stares out through the window at the passing stars and prays that he hadn't lied to the man when he told him it would be okay. 


End file.
